Filling the Light with Darkness!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Filling the Light with Darkness! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *(We see a dark deserted place and then the crystal starts to break which is a strange Pokemon roaring and then spots an Ultra Wormhole as we see Solgaleo and Lunala flying and then it charges to attack them) *(Cut to see Philmac and the villians) *'Philmac:' We must make our new world for our future. *'Quintessa:' There is a way. There are two Legendary Pokemon from Alola region Solgaleo and Lunala the represent of Sun and Moon. But someone who trust them to protect Alola and the world by Tapu Guardians and they trusted by human boy, girl, the Bakugan, your friends Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu, the Cardcaptor Sakura and two Guardians of Clow Cards Keroberos and Yue, and the mighty Drago. *'Prince Hydron:' They must be punish for what they have done to my team and made Spectra and Gus joining on their team. We must capture the "Blinding One." *'Naga:' If we use it along with Solgaleo and Lunala. We will rule the world for the glory of Team Rocket! As for you Philmac now your mission is to destroy yours and our mortal enemy Ash Ketchum and Drago. *'Quintessa:' Philmac. You will join us. You will help us out destroy the heroes and rule the world. From now on you will be called "Nemesis the Unknown." Do you see redemption do you? *'Philmac:' My master I do. *(Cut to the heroes) *'Ash Ketchum:' (Yawns) What a good sleep! *'Pikachu:' Pika, pika. *'Rotom Pokedex:' A brand new start. To a brand new day. *(Ash's Pokemon team agrees) *'Balto:' Morning Ash! *'Ash Ketchum:' Morning Balto! *'Max Taylor:' (Yawns) Morning, everyone. *'Emerl:' Good morning Ash! *'Ash Ketchum:' Morning Emerl. (He started to laugh someone is tickled Ash's foot.) *'Mordecai:' Dude why are you laughing? *'Davis Motomiya:' I don't remember to set the alarm clock. *'Dan Kuso:' Ash are you okay? *Drago: Dan, look on his foot! *(They see a tail belonging to Goku) *'Tai Kamiya:' A tail?! *'Pan:' Grandpa wake up! *(But Goku is still asleep and Ash continued to laugh.) *'Cera:' (Yells at his ears) Goku! Wake up! *(Goku awakes) *'Goku:' What's going on? *'Gmerl:' That's what's going on. Look. *(Goku looks to see his tail) *'Goku:' My tail grew back! But how do that happened? *'Matt Ishida:' You were tickling Ash's foot. *'Goku:' I'm so sorry Ash. *'Ash Ketchum:' It's okay master. *(Poipole arrives and then looks around the room in wonder) *'Ash Ketchum:' Huh? What's the matter, Poipole? *'Rotom Pokedex:' What's it looking for? *'Sakura Avalon:' Morning Ash! *'Ash Ketchum:' Morning Sakura! *'Li Showron:' Morning! *'Ash Ketchum:' Good morning, Li. *'Madison Taylor:' Good morning Ash. *'Meilin Rae:' Good morning guys. *(Ash's stomach growls) *'J.P. Shibayama:' Let's eat breakfast. *(Ash climbs down) *'Ash Ketchum:' Breakfast, breakfast. *(Ash put his shoes on) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey. Alola, Professor! *(The heroes looked in shock) *'Emerl:' What the heck!? *(They see Professor Kukui looks down) *'Professor Kukui:' What? Something a matter? *'Ash Ketchum:' That's what I was gonna ask! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Why is your coat button up like that? *'Professor Kukui: '''Why? It's cold. *'Ash Ketchum:' You're actually wearing a shirt? Whoa! *'Mordecai:' Why are you wearing it? *'Professor Kukui:' It's like my mind's totally covered up by a dark cloud. *'Ash Ketchum:' What about Professor Burnet? *'Professor Burnet:' (Yawns) Over here. *(They see Professor Burnet on the floor) *'Ash Ketchum:' Are you okay?! *Professor Burnet: Yeah, fine. Just a little sleepy, that's all. *'Gatomon (Season 2):' So you're not going diving? *'Professor Burnet:' If you mean my research, this is more than enough. (Yawns) *'Terriermon:' What's going on with you guys? *'Ben Tennyson:' Grandpa, what happened to you?! *Grandpa Max: I'm feeling tired. *Clover: Jerry, what happen to you? *Jerry Lewis: I'm feeling sick today girls. *'Rod:' Grandpa! Are you all right? *'Laura:' You look so down. Is there something a matter? *'Dr. Z: I overslept. (Sleeping) *'''Max Taylor: (To Ursula, Zander and Ed) Are you guys okay? *'Zander:' (Feeling tired) I feel okay. (Yawns) *'Ed:' I don't feel so well. *'Ursula:' Same goes for me. (Falls asleep) *Koji Minamoto: Something strange is happening to them. *Koichi Kimura: That's really strange. *'Narrator:' So, people sure aren't acting like themselves today. (Yawns) Well, whatever. *'Tino Tonitini:' (Breaking the fourth wall) Hold it! Why are you yawning, Narrator?! *'Narrator:' I'm tired too. *'Tino Tonitini:' (Breaking the fourth wall) Okay, I don't know what the heck is going on with these people. It's like they're so tired and never slept okay. Now this we've got to find out in this episode. *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon the Series Ultra Adventures opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Filling the Light with Darkness! *(Cut to the Pokemon school) *'Ash Ketchum:' Alola! *'Sophocles:' Alola. I'm so hungry. *'Silver:' Hold on, didn't you have breakfast this morning? *'Sophocles:' No. *'Tino Tonitini:' How come? *'Sophocles:' Mom overslept, which she hardly ever does. *(Then Mallow, Kiawe, Lana and Lillie shows up) *'Ash Ketchum:' Alola! *Mallow: Just listen to this! Dad didn't have any energy, so he left the restaurant preparations to me! I couldn't believe it! *'Kiawe:' Sounds familiar. Mimo and I had to do all the Pokemon chores before deliveries. *Lana: Like us. Dad never went fishing. He just lazed around. *'Lillie:' The same with Hobbes. He acted exhausted. *'Rex Ancient:' When Ace and I woke up the next morning. We saw my parents are acting strange. They were both exhausted like they haven't slept. *'Zoe Drake:' The same thing happened to my parents too. They were so down for no reason. *'Max Taylor:' Same goes to my parents. *'Ash Ketchum:' That's strange! Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet were weird, too! *'Jiminy Cricket:' Same goes for Dr. Z, the Alpha Gang, Old Lady, Jerry and Ben & Gwen's grandpa! *'Ursula (Dinosaur King):' (Feeling tired) That bug called me an Old Lady. *'Zander: '''Whoa, calm down. *'Ed (Dinosaur King): We didn't know how that Bug could talk. (Yawning) *'''Lana: How were they weird? *'Ash Ketchum:' Welll you see... *'Professor Kukui:' Hey, everyone. *'Ash Ketchum:' Weird like that. *'Mallow:' Is something wrong? We usually say Alola, right? *'Professor Kukui:' Huh? I guess so. *'Lillie:' Is something wrong? *'Professor Kukui:' Nothing. Now, about the Manalo Festival that takes place the day after tomorrow, during the total solar eclipse, I was going to do a class on it, but you just go talk amongst yourselves instead. *'All Heroes:' Huh? *'Professor Kukui:' That's right. You'll be fine. *'Rika Nonaka:' How are we suppose to learn that without him!? *(Professor Kukui and Samson Oak are sleeping with a regular Vulpix next to Samson Oak) *'Samson Oak:' I'll Vul-pix myself to sleep. *'Kiawe:' All right class, I'll give a talk about the Manalo Festival! *'Ash Ketchum:' Cool! Go for it! *- *- *- *'Rotom Pokedex:' This is the image we saw. (Shows the image) *'Sophocles:' Is that supposed to be the Blinding One? *'Lana:' Solgaleo and Lunala too. *'Rotom Pokedex:' The picture Poipole recently drew is of the Blinding One. There's also another image I took a picture that was from another book. Look. *(Rotom Pokedex shows another image showing the four titans) *Sakura Avalon: Mothra! *Li Showron: Rodan! *Kero: King Ghidorah! *'Jaden Yuki:' And what is that other monster? *'Ash Ketchum:' That's Godzilla! *'Mallow:' Why would Poipole draw that? *'Ash Ketchum:' See, that's why we haven't figured out. *'Gwen Tennyson:' Yeah. *Ben Tennyson: Maybe is because Poipole was trying to explain to us about those four things and the symbol. *- *- *(Now we go to the town far away from Alola and right next to it was a massive volcano) *- *- *(Nemesis transmitting a signal to waking something inside the volcano.) *Nemesis: Now, come forth... Rodan! *- *- *(Suddenly everything shakes) *'Hitmontop Trainer:' What was that? *(The volcano suddenly erupts and then we see a massive claw on the wings rises up grabbing the edge of the volcano and then a giant Pteranodon like kaiju emerges from the volcano which is Rodan) *'Officer Jenny:' Everybody run and get away from that flying monster! *(Rodan walks out of the volcano and then spread his wings open and begins to take off, but his massive wings blows everything and everyone away like a hurricane) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to our heroes) *Ash Ketchum: I sense *Optimus Prime: *- *(We go to Team Rocket's aircraft) *'Giovanni:' Status report. *'Matori:' Giovanni sir. As we suspect it, a very small wormhole has been as such the possibility exists that are target from appear. *'Giovanni:' I see. Are you certain that our will prove to be the "Blinding One?" *'Matori:' Not sure, that is my goal to find out the answer. *'Giovanni:' (Chuckles) Good luck. *'Zoycite: '''Don't mess this up. *'Matori:' Sir. Gozu, when do we get to Alola? *'Gozu:' We're almost there now. *'Matori:' Begin. *'Gozu:' Engage camouflage. *'Female Team Rocket Grunt:' Sir. *(The aircraft activates the cloak. Later we go to the battleships) *'Military Soldier#1:' Sir. We have a signal coming in our radar. *'Military Commander:' Get ready for battle. *'All Military Soldiers:' Sir! *(Suddenly a lightning beam appears out of the dark clouds hitting one of the battleships) *- *- *'Military Commander:' Look! *(They look up to see a silhouetted figure in the dark clouds flying above them and then emerges from the clouds to reveal King Ghidorah) *Military Soldier#3: Sir they're heading towards the Alola region. *- *- *(As the villains flies away heading towards the Alola region, we see a giant dorsal plates on the back swimming in the ocean to follow the villains) *(At the waterfall we see Mothra in her adult form spreading her wings open and lets out a roar as she emerges from the waterfall and flies off to Alola) *(Cut back to Gladion) *Gladion: *- *(Siv *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Lunala! *(Back to the show) *'Ash Ketchum:' It just won't clear up. *'Tai Kamiya:' Yeah, it's pretty freaky if you ask me. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Ash press the button to activate the door) *'Ash Ketchum:' Let's do it! *(Cut to the heroes are already dressed their ultra guardian uniforms. The screen turns on but Lusamine is not here) *'Mimi Tachikawa:' Where is Lusamine? *'Lusamine:' Alola. All right, Ultra Guardians. Is everyone ready? *Lillie: *- *- *- *- *- *'Lusamine:' Fine. Chop, chop. *(The heroes falls in embarrassed) *'Lusamine:' Is something wrong? *Emerl: You were saying *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *(Now we go to Poni Island the heroes lands) *- *- *- *'Eddy:' What member seven? *(Then suddenly a Noivern appear as Gladion jumps off) *'Gladion:' Hey, Ash! *Ash Ketchum: Gladion! *'Lillie:' Great to see you! Why are you here? *(Then Aerodactyl shows up and then lands on the ground) *Tai Kamiya: Hey who's that? *(The person jumps off of Aerodactyl) *Eli Moon: I'm Eli Moon nice to meet you. *Ash Ketchum: Nice to meet you too Eli. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Goku look at full moon and then he eyes turn red as his heart start to beating really fast.) *Pikachu: (He pat Ash's shoulder) Pika-Pikachu! *Ash Ketchum: Huh? (He saw Goku acting strange after he look at the full moon.) Master what's happening to you? *Kibito Kai: Ancestor look it's Goku he's changing. *Old Kai: He's what? *(They look on the crystal ball *- *- *(Cut to see our heroes *- *Henry Wong: Goku is beginning to transform! *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Jeri Katou:' (Off-screen) Help! *(The D-Reaper takes away Jeri, Calumon and the Mixel leaders) *'Takato Matsuki:''' Jeri! *Ash Ketchum: What was that? *- *- *Mark EVO: Oh no! *- *- *- *- *Narrator: First Lunala suddenly appears, then another creature appears in hot pursuit! Goku transform into a Golden Great Ape and Jeri, Calumon,and the Mixels were kidnapped by the D-Reaper. But what is it? And what does the D-Reaper really want with Jeri? We'll find out as the journey continues! *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts